<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Amends by overcastskeleton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371782">Making Amends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton'>overcastskeleton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB!reader, Aftercare, Cum Eating, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple busy weeks, Boba needs to make sure you know you're still a priority</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is technically a sequel to my other Boba fic "Prove It," but you don't need to read that to understand it! Welcome to my fast descent into hell, I hope you enjoy, and if you did, let me know what you liked!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boba’s meeting doesn’t take long, a commendable feat for a gathering of crime lords discussing trade agreements. But any amount of time feels like a lifetime as you writhe on the plush mattress, two fingers pressed deep inside of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your whines echo throughout the bedchamber, legs spread and back arched as your fingers move inside of you. Your dress lays discarded on the floor, sure to get wrinkled, but that’s the last thing on your mind. All thoughts are on Boba and what he’ll do to you when he finally returns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hands that roam your body, tracing the valley of your breasts and dipping between your legs, become Boba’s. The fingers teasing your cunt, become his own calloused digits with the aid of your imagination. They fuck you open, playing with the slick between your legs until your breathing grows shallow and your heartbeat thrums in your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve been edging yourself for the past hour, letting yourself get right up to the tantalizing brink of your release, only to pull away at the last moment. You’re a shaky, sweaty mess, constantly skating the verge of pleasure and hungry for it. Desperate pleas tumble off of your lips, begging for nothing and to no one but the empty room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is how Boba finds you. Naked and laid out on the bed and so lost in the sensations of it all that you don’t hear the heavy tread of his footsteps. You’re a vision; your head thrown back, bottom lip bruised from your teeth, and breasts heaving with shuddered breaths. Your broken moans go straight to his cock, hard in the confines of his trousers. He takes you in, eyes sharp behind the visor, head cocked to the side as he watches your every move with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba’s bewitched by you. The way your body dances under your touch, the way you sing high and sweet with every press of your fingers inside of you. He indulges in the sight of you until he can no longer stave off the inferno burning in his chest, the desire he feels like an ache deep inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ner ca’tra</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His voice, deep and rasped through the vocoder startles you. “Aren’t you a welcoming sight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyelids snap open, landing on his frame which fills the doorway. You move to close your legs, but he tsks, shaking his head. The disapproving sound freezes you in your tracks and sends a hot spike of arousal through your body. Boba takes his helmet off, holding it at his hip and walks further into the room, pulling the door shut behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Boba says, setting the helmet on the table across the room with a dull thud. His eyes trail down your body, stopping at your parted legs, and the mess that lies between them. “Go on,” he says softly, with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your fingers part your folds, giving Boba a full view, to which he groans appreciatively. They dip back into you easily, and you moan, grinding your palm down onto your clit. You ride the undulating waves, the give and take, as you push yourself ever closer to the edge for what seems like the hundredth time tonight. Only this time, your cracked whimpers have an audience, a willful and entranced audience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat of Boba’s gaze licks over your body, hard and unyielding. His attention does not waver as he begins methodically ridding himself of his armor and clothes. His fingers work deftly at the clasps on his chest and shoulders, pulling pieces of painted armor off of his body and carefully setting them onto the table. Your mouth goes dry, clit throbbing with each piece of himself that he reveals to you, until he stands naked and vulnerable before you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body is a canvas of scars, as if the Maker had left indecisive angry marks all over his tan skin. He is beautiful, jagged, broken even, but still a masterpiece. You want to touch him, to run your fingers over the scorched lines, trace the ridges you’ve committed to memory. But Boba has other plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks towards you leisurely, the ghost of a smile gracing his lips. He moves with the easy stride of someone who knows how to wield power and control, head held high and unbothered. Boba stands at the end of the bed, staring down at you. He is imposing like this, predatory as his dark eyes pull you apart, deciding what he wants to do to you and how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squirm on the bed below him. Open. Waiting. Your fingers still move inside you slowly, stoking the smoldering coals of your release. Your cunt weeps with wanton need for the man in front of you. The slide of his touch, the firm but gentle press of his lips on your own. Things he denies you now as he stands so close, yet so infuriatingly far away from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cerar,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you whine, the Mando’a tumbling off your lips awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Boba’s mouth ticks up, and the bed dips as he kneels between your parted legs. His cock stands hard and proud between his legs. Your tongue darts out to wet your bottom lip. You know he means to apologize to you, but you can’t help longing for the weight of him on your tongue. It will have to wait for another day.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba wraps a hand around the base of it, stroking himself with a groan. His eyelids flutter shut, lips parting slightly and another quiet sound rumbles up from his throat. His other hand grabs your thigh, pulling you close enough that your knuckles brush slightly with each tandem flick of your wrists. It’s wholly unfair how Boba taunts you with his proximity, dangling himself in front of you if only just to hear you beg for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” you sigh, unable to take much more of his game. “Stop teasing me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He regards you, his hand travelling up your thigh to grasp the arm between your legs. “I would never tease you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ca’tra</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A lie, and a poorly crafted one at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groan when he pulls your fingers away. The protest cut short when he presses those same fingers between his lips, swirling his tongue around them. Boba hums at the taste of you, the sated noise makes you grow impossibly wetter and you clench down around nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba lets your fingers slip from his mouth, and nips at the palm of your hand. “No more of that now that I’m here,” he mumbles, trailing kisses up your arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You prop yourself up on your elbow, seeking out the taste of him, but Boba pushes you back down onto the mattress with a flat hand to your shoulder. You pout up at him and he squeezes your chin gently, head tilted to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boba</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” His thumb rubs over your chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you were going to fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba smirks. “I promised to bury my tongue inside of you first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You inhale sharply, and he chuckles, tugging on your bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to let me apologize, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ner ca’tra</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asks, hand dropping from your face to cup your breast. “Let me make you come until you can’t anymore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” You arch into his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba leans forward, capturing your lips in a bruising kiss. It’s a messy clash of tongues and teeth, the nudging of noses and quiet moans eagerly swallowed down by greedy mouths. You wrap your arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him ever closer against your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezes your breast, pinching your nipple between his fingers until you gasp at the sting and he rubs it away. His hand travels down your body, coming to rest between your legs. Boba slides a finger between your folds to circle your clit and you mumble his name like a hushed prayer. Serenity and reverence conveyed in one breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips soon follow, tongue darting out to taste your skin, the notes of soap and sweat that linger there. Little hints and scents of everything you. They pepper slow kisses along the topography of your body. Over the twin peaks and the valley of your breasts, along the soft plains of your stomach until he reaches the oasis between your thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba looks sinful like this, and so very much at home, nestled between your legs with a wide grin. He turns his head, kissing from the inside of your knee up to your soaking folds. Your breath hitches as he grows closer to where you need him the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mesh’la,” he murmurs under his breath at the sight of you and drags a finger through the slick that coats your glistening cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You keen, hips lifting towards him, desperate for more. Boba obliges, leaning forward and mouthing at your clit. He works the sensitive bud with his lips and tongue, applying sweet pressure that makes your blood sing with electricity. You cry out, fingers twisting into the blankets at your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba pulls you closer, throwing one of your legs over his shoulder to open you up further for him. He slings a hand across your hips, holding you still as he laps at you with a flat tongue. It licks broad stripes from your entrance all the way up to your clit, over and over again. He’s slow with it at first, smug. Taking his time to savor the taste of you, and the way your moans drip from your mouth like spiced honey. His tongue moves against you languidly, a confident, calculated assault on your senses that leaves you a whimpering mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted, ca’tra?” He glances up at you, pride swelling in his chest at your broken sighs, and squirming body. “Is this what you thought about all those times when you touched yourself? My tongue inside of you?” His thumb rubs a circle on your clit, while the tip of his tongue glides between your folds. “Answer me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The word is a whine, high and reedy. “Just like that. Feels so good.” Your speech is slurred, words muttered and barely decipherable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba groans at your wrecked voice, and the vibrations send a shockwave up your body. A jagged sob bubbles out of your chest and into the quiet air of the room. The noise switches something in him then, and he sheds the cool, controlled demeanor. His actions become frenzied, mouth moving over your cunt relentlessly, greedily chasing your pleasure and finding his own in the sounds you make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s sloppy, it’s filthy. A mix of lewd noises and Boba’s soft grunts as he feasts on you with a ferocity that leaves you absolutely breathless. Your legs quiver, threatening to close around his head and trap him in your warmth, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Instead he dives deeper, holding you down as he has his way with you, lips wrapped around your clit and tongue stroking the bundle of nerves. You’ve nowhere to go but over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes all the strength you can muster to shout out a warning before you fall apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba doesn’t part from between your legs for a moment while he works you through the waves of your orgasm, each one stronger than the last. He takes all you have to give him, slurping you up with an appreciative groan. His nose swipes against your oversensitive clit, tongue still buried inside of you, and your breath hitches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You push his head away with a quiet moan, finally at your limit, and your body sinks down into the mattress as Boba pulls away with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Trembles wrack your body and your chest heaves with each shaky inhale and exhale, but you still greet Boba with a wide smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reach towards him, wiping away the arousal that still makes his lips shine. “Apology accepted.” You prop yourself up on your elbow, hand trailing down his stomach slowly. A wide smile dances across your own lips when your fingers wrap around his cock. “Now it’s my turn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba shakes his head, knocking your hand away. “Not done with you yet.” He crawls on top of you, slotting his hips between yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You welcome the weight of him, the press of his warm body against yours as he settles on top of you. Heat unfurls in your belly, intense flames rekindling your desire for him. Boba’s sturdy above you, a solid mass of muscle pressing you flat into the mattress. You wrap an arm around his broad shoulders, running your fingers over the scars that mark his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What plans do you have for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cerar</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” You raise an eyebrow, rocking your hips up against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba grinds down into you, his hand fisting into the pillow beside your head. “I’m going to fuck you,” he murmurs, hooking your leg around his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no preamble, no teasing words exchanged. Boba eases into you slowly, fingers digging into the meat of your thigh as the warmth of your cunt envelops him. Your lips brush over his, your breathing shallow at the delicious burn of him stretching you out. Boba kisses your forehead, thumb rubbing against your skin while he waits for you to adjust to him. You squeeze your eyes shut, using the leverage of your leg around his hip to push your hips against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ner ca’tra</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you take me so well,” he praises in a strained whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moan, fingers curling around his bicep as he rolls his hips forward in a shallow thrust. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba lips slot against yours, devouring the soft noises you make. He moves slowly, giving you hard, steady thrusts that move you further up the bed. You cling to him all the while, filling the shared space between you two with hushed cries. He’s precise, each stroke of his cock hitting against something bright inside of you, and lighting sparks behind your eyelids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Boba mumbles, tapping the side of your leg. “Want you to look at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You do, blinking rapidly as his dark eyes come into focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The hand fisted beside your head comes to rest on your chin. “Tell me how it feels.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Your answer is cut off by a drawn out moan as Boba switches up his pace, angling his hips to fuck you harder and faster. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boba</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The whine of his name is teared from your throat  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not an answer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Boba grunts, panting into your ear with the effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maker, that bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You struggle to find an answer, to translate the sensations swirling inside of you with each snap of his hips into yours. The fire that builds and burns inside of you, the blood that rushes in your ear, taking you to almost dizzying heights. No word comes close, and every phrase seems banal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your words.” His hand drops down to press clumsy circles to your clit. “How’s it feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It breaks you out of your trance. With a gasp, your leaden tongue finally moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good,” you say, because it’s all you can muster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Boba drops his head into your neck, nipping your pulse. “Yeah, it does.” His fingers move against your clit insistently. “Come for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ner ca’tra</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Want to feel you gush around my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pull him impossibly closer, arching against his firm chest. Your hips move almost frantically against his rough fingers, chasing your high with an intense desperation. You hurl towards that blissful edge, drawn nearer by the push and pull of Boba’s touch until, with a slight pinch of your clit, you are bursting into fractals of light again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You come with a shattered wail, burying your face into Boba’s shoulder. His hips don’t stop, in fact he seems to be thrusting harder. Prolonging your orgasm with deep thrusts that threaten to tear apart your entire being. You tilt your head back, shouts of his name on your tongue as he pushes you further and further into ecstasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s heavenly, this feeling. You are both weightless and heavy at the same time. Your blood stirs in your veins, heated and slow like magma bubbling from the volcanoes of Mustafar, yet crackling like electricity dancing from cloud to cloud in a storm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Boba is a storm, a hurricane of force knocking into you, crashing over you. He is all consuming, his body a shield from the rest of the world, giving you no choice but to drown in him. His scent fills your nose, his grunts sound in your ear, the slide of his skin on yours drives you further into the plush mattress. He is all around you, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba’s hips slow to a deep grind and the grip on your thigh relaxes as your breathing evens out. He murmurs words to you in Mando’a, hushed praises that roll smoothly off of his experienced tongue. The words sound nothing like your brutish attempts to pronounce them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still with me?” He asks, lips brushing against your temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod, a dopey, blissful smile on your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Boba drops a kiss to your lips. “Cuz we’re just getting started.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t know what that means, not sure what he has left to give you besides his own sweet release. But, as always, Boba manages to surprise you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls out of you with a quiet groan. He eyes your sopping folds and the mess you’ve made on the sheets, rocking back onto his knees. One hand falls to your thigh, pushing your legs open wider so he can take you in, the other wraps around the base of his cock. Boba doesn’t take his eyes off your cunt as he strokes his shaft. His fingers part your folds, one dipping lower to circle your slit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sends a thrill up your spine, watching him pleasure himself to the sight of you. You are the object of his desire, the fodder for his lust. Every grunt he makes, every twitch of his jaw and flare of his nostril makes you squirm in return. It’s an insatiable yearning that you feel when you’re around him. Like he could fuck you for hours and still at the end of it you’d want more of him. It twists inside of you and before long you’re hungry for him again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Boba doesn’t keep you waiting long. Jerks himself off just enough to take the edge off so that he can focus on you. A few moments later, and he’s tapping the inside of your thigh with a gruff command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your stomach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You roll over, rise up onto your elbow and wiggle your ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba chuckles, low and throaty, and squeezes your butt. He leans over you, lips dragging across your shoulder and down your back. You shudder as his tongue darts out to trace the ridges of your spine, lower and lower until his mouth reaches your waist. His teeth flash, sinking into the side of your butt cheek and you groan, pressing your face into the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushes his thumb over the indent, switching to the other cheek to leave the same sharp mark. Two sets of twin crescents tucked deep into your soft skin. You like when Boba marks you up, the pain and pleasure of it all. The lingering ache when you find them all the next day while looking in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba bites the back of your leg, now eye-level with your pussy. It flutters in time to your ragged breaths, in fact your whole body shakes with anticipation. You know what he’s about to do, you have to stop yourself from backing onto his face. It’s pathetic just how much you want him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you gasp, biting your bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba presses a last soothing kiss to your folds before he rocks your world. His fingers dig into your cheeks, spreading them for his tongue, which swipes along the ringed muscle. You whine, eyes screwing up and fingers digging into your palm. He shushes you, pulling you tighter against his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba buries his tongue inside of you, placing open mouthed kisses and strokes of his tongue to your puckered hole. You squirm under him, pushing your hips back onto his tongue, which lashes mercilessly against you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ca’tra</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He mumbles. “Like my tongue inside of you?” He teases a finger against your slick cunt, and you shiver, taking the digit easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you whimper. “Yes, don’t stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna stop.” Boba crooks the finger inside of you, drawing it almost all the way out before pushing it back in. “Bet I could make you come just like this, couldn’t I?” A second digit joins the first, the both of them moving in and out of your slowly. “With my tongue in your ass.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movements wrench a sob from your throat, your cheek rubs against the satin on the pillow. You’re shamelessly grinding onto his face and fingers now, trying to pull him deeper within you. He’s scratching the edges of your orgasm, stirring the churning waves inside of you with every flick of his tongue and pass of his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba’s right, he could make you come just like this with an almost embarrassing ease. And with the way he works at you relentlessly, pushing you to almost dizzying heights, you feel like you’re about to explode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cry out his name. “Wanna-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>kriff</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- wanna come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again? My night sky is so greedy,” He teases you and you huff at the loss of his mouth. “How bad do you want it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So bad,” you choke out. “So bad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gedet’ye</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” you plead, tears welling up in your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs at the mangled Mando’a, rubbing your hip, but he’s not teasing you. If anything, he finds it endearing. “Shh, I’ve got you.” And then his mouth is on you once more and his fingers double down in their effort to bring you to euphoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you fall, you fall hard. You wriggle away from Boba, but he doesn’t let you get far. He leans his weight on your legs, holding you in place. He never slows, not once, rather he ratchets everything up in intensity. It’s blinding, volatile and you shake with the force of it. With the force of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba only pulls away when your cries become hoarse and you whine with oversensitivity. You’re only vaguely aware of his touch as it travels slowly up your back, caressing your cheek gently. He nuzzles into your neck, grinding his hips against your spit-slicked ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing so well for me,” Boba mumbles, and kisses your jaw. “Can you take me one more time? Let me give you my cock again, hm?” His large hand cups your mound, gathering up your come and spreading it over his shaft. “Want to feel you around me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock, hot and heavy, rubs between your folds. A needy sound works its way out of your throat. You want him, all of him, with every fiber of your being. Want him to burrow himself inside of you until you can’t remember what it felt like to be apart. To wreck you, shatter you, give you every part of him. To imprint himself upon your soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” you whisper. It’s a sweet and needy plea. Total surrender wrapped up in two words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba hums in response. He grabs your hips, molding and shaping your body the way that he wants you. You end up with your elbows digging into the bed, and your face pressed into the soft blankets. He holds you steady, a hand pressed between your shoulder blades, the other nudging his cock against your cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mouth drops open, toes curling as Boba presses into you. You take him to the hilt, whining quietly as his hips meet yours. He pulls out slowly, cock dragging against your walls and when his hips snap forward again it punches the breath from your lungs. He does it again, eyes dropping to watch your cunt swallow him over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Boba breathes, squeezing your ass. “So good for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it,” you gasp at the praise, rocking your hips back to meet his lazy thrusts. “Take all of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunts, needing no further prompting. His next thrust hits deeper and it sends your mind spiraling. You writhe in his arms, arching against his solid chest. Boba bends over you, pinning you down as his hips slam into yours with brute force. You lie completely at his mercy, squashed between his warm body and the blankets, with nothing to do but accept what he gives you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what he gives is pleasure, pure and unmitigated. He fucks tenaciously, hard and deep and fast, reaching something tucked away inside of you and it makes your legs shake. You feel him everywhere; in every breath you take, in every jolt of electricity that travels the length of your body, in each throb and flutter of your cunt. Boba is there, cosmically twined within you. You don’t know how you managed to last so long without him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba’s voice is gruff in your ear. “You are mine, never forget that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ner ca’tra</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His words are punctuated by earth-shattering thrusts. “You are mine and I am yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All yours,” you say, mind fuzzy and fragmented with the filth of it all. It’s a simple fact, your devotion to each other. It seems so silly now to have ever doubted that in the first place.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Boba groans, nipping at the shell of your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace grows erratic, hips slapping frantically against your ass and heavy pants filling the room. He’s close, so close to that glorious edge. The chords in his stomach pulling taut as you clench and squeeze around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reach for his hand, tightly gripping his fingers. “Come for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cerar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I want it so bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with Boba, whatever you want, he’ll gladly give. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba sheathes himself inside of you one last time, a strangled croak of your name on his tongue. He fills you with warmth, fucking his cum into you with shallow thrusts until it dribbbles out of you. It’s a lot, almost unending, and you squeeze your eyes shut at the full sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before you can bask in the blissful haze, Boba slips his softening cock out of you. You whine at the empty feeling, perfectly content to have stayed in that position a little while longer. Your dissent is choked off as he settles behind you, pulling your hips, once again, back onto his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” You shout as Boba’s tongue dips into your cunt, and he moans at the combined taste of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wraps an arm around your waist, fingers once more on your clit as he cleans up the mess he’s made inside of you. It’s almost too much, the way his lips smack against your folds and the vibration of the grunts and groans he makes. You’re tumbling before you know it, swept away in your final orgasm of the night. It’s all over with a shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much,” you mumble, pushing at his shoulders and Boba pulls away, letting you fall limp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your whole body sings and your legs ache in the best way. You’re floating in that liminal space, not fully cognizant of Boba’s presence or his soft touch. You’re on your back now though, staring up at the stone ceiling. The bed dips and Boba comes into focus above you, holding a wet cloth. You watch his gentle movements through hooded eyes, thoroughly fucked out and sated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleans between your thighs with soft swipes, careful to avoid your oversensitive cunt, and tosses the rag away. It hits the floor with a wet slap, to be dealt with some time later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have someone bring you something to drink, since you’re in no position to get it yourself.” Boba’s eyes trail over your body, a smirk tugging at his lips. He looks like a cat who’s just caught a canary or an artist surveying his handiwork. He’s smug and proud of himself, ego swelling inside of his chest at your lulled state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want you for now,” you mumble, reaching out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba kisses your wrist. “You have me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The words make your chest flutter, for Boba doesn’t waste his breath on trivial things. He slips into bed beside you, and pulls you to drape over his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pillow your head on his chest, wrapped securely in his arms. You trace the scars that litter his stomach, absentmindedly mapping the rough lines. Boba hums under your touch, tucking your head under his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These moments are rare. The joint, vulnerable space only found after long nights like these. It took a long time for Boba to share a bed with you, to stay after the fact. His weariness was understandable, trust is in short supply in the Outer Rim, where hidden blasters and sneaky vibroblades vastly outnumber friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Boba is good to those he trusts. He’s good to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, you soak in the tranquil moment, let the rise and fall of his chest lull you into a stupor. Knowing you’ll have to get up and leave the warmth of the bed soon to really clean up. Knowing that eventually the twin suns will rise and Boba will ascend the throne and go back to business again. You push that away, because he is here for now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have me. Always</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know he means it, because you trust him too. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my tumblr for more: mxsamwilson</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>